


Аллигатор-младший

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Немного о налаживании социальных контактов.
Kudos: 5





	Аллигатор-младший

— Мое исследование требует почти постоянного присутствия, кроме того, отчет о данных зондов, доставленных из туманности…

— Это приказ, — перебила Спока Первая, весело наблюдая, как выражение лица первого офицера по науке становится все более непроницаемым. Верный признак того, что внутри Спока бушевали эмоции.

— Но, коммандер, это мое личное время, а потому некорректно…

— Позову капитана, — присовокупила к сказанному свой последний козырь Первая. Спок рвано вздохнул и, кажется, уронил в свои хвощи и папоротники в усыпанном датчиками аквариуме пинцет для взятия проб.

— Это был удар ниже пояса, — произнес Спок.

— Это всего лишь небольшая вечеринка. Отнесись к ней как к времени налаживания социальных контактов. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что это лишнее?

— Социальные контакты важны для большинства гуманоидных рас, — по лицу Спока пробежала неясная эмоциональная рябь, которую Первая не смогла считать. — Но мне казалось, что работа в коллективе позволяет достаточное время уделять налаживанию социальных контактов. И мне казалось, что я достаточно продвинулся на этом поприще.

— Спок, некоторые твои подчиненные до сих пор называют тебя аллигатором-младшим. Расслабься. Понятное дело, что сохранение формального общения важно для службы на звездолете, но понимание здесь важно не меньше. А потому следует найти ту самую грань, которая позволит тебе оставаться командиром, но являться и другом.

— Не уверен, что способен на подобное, — ответил Спок меланхолично. Он уже извлек из пасти хвоща слегка помятый пинцет и сейчас пытался сообразить, что с ним делать. Беседа явно совершенно выбила его из колеи.

— Я думаю, что способен. Надо только потренироваться, — ухмыльнулась Первая. — Я рада, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. И не опаздывай, столовая в 19:00 по корабельному времени.

Первая уже подошла к двери, когда Спок, все-таки скормивший помятый пинцет репликатору, окликнул ее:

— Коммандер?

— Да, лейтенант?

— Мне же не надо озвучивать, кого некоторые офицеры называют за глаза аллигатором-старшим?

В голосе Спока звучала неприкрытая ирония. Первая раздраженно фыркнула и торопливо вышла за дверь.


End file.
